


Beneath Me

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The insolent little shit's words ring through Caesar's head as he marches into Tiberius' tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evanizel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanizel/gifts).



> A/N: Blame Nicky (@Evanizel/nagronfanboy) and [ Waferkya's ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/680295) image of Tiberius as an angry little kitten just stuck, because he was sooo having a hissy fit over Caesar.

~*~

 

_You are not at my side Gaius.  You are beneath me._

 

The insolent little shit's words ring through Caesar's head as he marches into Tiberius' tent.  Tiberius had removed his armor and was beginning to prepare himself to lead the troops in search of Spartacus.

 

Tiberius spins around indignantly seething at Caesar, "What do _you_ want?" he hisses and spits like a little angry kitten facing down a bullmastiff.  The boy is covered in filth and grime from their journey and the blood splattered gore from Caesar dispatching that coward to his demise is smeared haphazardly against Tiberius'  cheek from where he attempted to wipe it off. 

 

Caesar wraps his long fingers around the back of Tiberius' neck and yanks him forward.  Tiberius' eyes widen briefly in shock and a little fear.  Caesar smirks slightly before he leans forward running the flat of his tongue up Tiberius' bloodied cheek, licking away the dirt, the sweat, and the musk of the younger man's still baby-sweet flesh.  The burning metallic tang to the dried blood blossoms against his taste buds.  The dark decadence calls to him.  "Ga-Gaius?"  Tiberius's voice trembles, as the angry little kitten posthumously tries desperately to regain control and authority over Caesar, as if he ever could. 

 

Caesar's hand on the back of his neck tightens further steering and directing the boy farther back into the tent, leaning him against the desk in the far side.  Caesar spins Tiberius around and presses against his back.  Tiberius' hands slam down onto the smooth wooden surface, fingers scratching and clawing at discarded maps and old rolls of parchment.  "Caesar!  What are you doing!" the kitten hisses indignantly.

 

"Simply showing you your place, my boy…beneath me," Caesar growls into Tiberius' ear as he raises Tiberius' robes and underclothes baring his backside to Caesar's gaze.  Tiberius struggles in vain until Caesar's hand strikes sharply across the pale, rounded flesh.  He watches the mound contract and ripple at the contact.  The harsh slap rings sharply in the still, stale air.  Tiberius' struggles cease and he tenses swallowing the barest hint of a moan.  But Caesar hears it all the same.  He smirks as he watches Tiberius' soft alabaster skin darken to form a rosy, pink outline of his handprint.  Caesar's thumb caresses and strokes the darkened valley between Tiberius' cheeks with his thumb.  Tiberius whines helplessly in frustration against the intrusion.  "Has no one presented cock to your tender ass as yet?" he inquires of his feisty little kitten before he spats several times, watching the saliva roll down into the dusky valley rubbing the paltry lubricant against the tender flesh as he massages the opening with the flat of his thumb. 

 

"When my father….ahhh!" Tiberius cries out when Caesar jams two fingers into the boy's hole scissoring them to widen for penetration.  A single tear rolls down his pale cheek as Tiberius' teeth gnaw at his dewy pink lips creating a wanton display of innocence and heated want, "Please Gaius, don't…don't do this."

 

Gaius' fingers twist and turn until he finds what he is looking for.  He rests his heated cheek on the cool skin of Tiberius' backside.  He blows across the spit-dampened skin that is stretched around his finger.  "Shhh, my boy," he coaxes.  "You might even like it," he purrs rubbing the pads of his fingers back and forth across the spongy nub he finds within.  Tiberius yells and cries out.  His body arches in surrender, and he comes against the old wooden desk and the sandy floor.  He is aroused, confused, and terrified.  Beads of sweat mingle with the tears that fall across his ashen face. 

 

Caesar stands and rearranges his clothing to release his cock.  He presses it into Tiberius' inadequately prepped hole.  Tiberius stiffens and swallows another painful cry.  Though his body is lax from release, Caesar's rudimentary prepping still leaves him raw and aching.  The pain singes through his body stretching it as tightly as it does in pleasure.  Caesar bends him over the desk and drills into him harshly searching for his own release.  His fingers wrap and tighten around Tiberius' throat.  His body is draped over the boy as he pounds into his ass, shoving his body up against the furniture.  "Fuck, you have such a tight little cunt.  I'll pound it each night after we ride in formation during our campaign.  Feel that boy," he growls tightening his fingers of one hand against the boy's throat and the other wraps around Tiberius' slowly hardening cock, stripping it raw.  He yanks Tiberius' head back, arching his neck.  The boy is unable to swallow or yell, only elicit a gurgled whimper when Caesar licks his cheek clean of sweat, grime, blood, and the salty sweet bitterness of his kitten's angry tears.  Caesar grunts hoarsely as he comes.  He yanks his cock out roughly and kneels behind the boy.  Tiberius is quietly whimpering and sniffling against the desk. 

 

Using his thumbs, Caesar pulls Tiberius' cheeks wider.  He watches blood streaked come leaking from the boy's battered and bruised hole.  His eyes glaze before he presses his face against the opening, waggling his tongue deep into the dark crevice,  slurping, biting, and licking away the evidence of their tryst. 

 

"F-f-f-fuck!" Tiberius yells.  "Nooo," he mumbles weakly.  The weakened and  meek little kitten valiantly stands his ground.  "Please….please Gods, no not a-again…" he whimpers as pleasure begins to swirl darkly in his lower belly.  His cock hardens painfully, and he presses back against Caesar's luridly twisting and provocative tongue.  One hand is grabbing hold of the far edge of the desk as he pumps and grinds his hips back against Caesar.  His other hand grasps frantically onto Caesar's long straggly blonde locks searching for purchase.  "Please….please Gaius…Caesar," he begs.  Caesar plunges three fingers into Tiberius' gapping hole stabbing his prostate while his other hand is rapidly slapping the boy's balls at the base of his cock . 

 

Tiberius blacks out as he orgasms from climaxing so hard with only a dribble of  spend spittling forth from his tortured cock. 

 

~*~

 

_Three days later…_

 

Tiberius enters Caesar's tent when he is summoned.  "Have you decided where you truly belong Tiberius?" Caesar asks piously, as he selects some fruits from the bowl on the table next to his seat. 

 

Tiberius walks forward and kneels at Caesar's feet before he answers, "Beneath you, my Caesar."

 

Caesar widens his legs and moves aside his robes revealing his throbbing cock.  Tiberius leans forward and gently licks the bead of pre-come that has formed on the tip before he swallows Caesar's cock. 

 

~*~

 


End file.
